


The Door Isn't Open

by xXxYouKnowNothingxXx (Seto_kun)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/xXxYouKnowNothingxXx
Summary: Red is travelling alone when he meets a small boy named Gold. As they travel all of Red's past is coming back to him in a twisted way. Join Leaf, Green, Blue and Fire as they hurry to piece Red's shattered life back together!Note: This is my first creepypasta I have made up on the spot...please don't be mean.
Kudos: 1





	The Door Isn't Open

It was a nice summer night. Red was out just wandering, as he often did. He heard something behind him. He smiled his normal 'how you doing?' smile and turned around. No one was behind him. Red was confused. _What did I just hear?_ Pika came running over to Red. "Hey Pika, how you doing today?" Red asked with a grin. "Pika, pika!" Came the reply. Red held his Pikachu tightly in his arms. _As long as I have you I will be okay..._

It had been years since Red first started out on his journey all alone. He had finally went out to the Johto region to see new trainers. The creepy feeling of being watched had never left Red ever since a fateful day. Red shivered as he felt something touch his shoulder. _I'm out here all alone... no one but my pokémon to keep me company._ Red sighed and sat down. Never had he felt this much alone not since that day...

**_"Excuse me, but do you mind getting out of my way?!" An angry voice said. Red quickly scrambled out of the way. "Pika come on!" Red called. Pika stayed behind, wanting to stay in his spot. There was a girl standing there, blue hair and green eyes. "Get out of my way you stupid pokémon!" She growled. "Hey! Don't call my Pika stupid!" Red yelled and he ran back. "My name is Red Ketchum from Pallet Town and I want to battle you right now!" he shouted. The girl stared blankly at him and then slowly a twisted grin appeared on her face. "You want to battle me? Do you even know who I am?!" She snapped. Red shook his head. "I don't know who you are. I just recently gotten to Johto." Red admitted. "I am Crystal from New Bark Town and nobody can defeat me!" She said with a laugh. Crystal's laugh sent shivers up Red's spine. If he only has just grabbed Pika and left..._ **

**_"Lax!" Red yelled. Crystal laughed again. "I told you. No one can beat me. Come on now." Crystal said. Red looked at the strange pokémon that Crystal had called Ghost. It was purple, looked slightly see through and had black eyes. "What did you do to Lax?!" Red asked. "Nothing. Send out your next pokémon." Crystal said calmly. Red quickly sent out his newest pokémon, a Hoothoot named Night. "I'll get you this time!" Red shouted. "Ghost, use Curse again!" Crystal shouted. Once again another one of Red's pokémon fell to the ground and wouldn't get up..._ **

Red sighed. He had never seen or heard from Crystal again. Suddenly something fell into Red's lap. Red panicked and shoved it off of him. "Oww!!" It said. Red looked closer and saw that it was a small kid. "What are you doing here?" Red asked. The boy looked at Red, his Golden eyes staring deep into Red's red eyes. Red felt fear when the boy looked into his eyes. The boy reached down and pulled on a gold and black hat over his black hair. Red could have sworn that he had seen him before.

"I'm Gold. I already told you. I'm from New Bark Town! I just recently set out on my journey!" He shouted. Red frowned. "I didn't know that there were any new trainers from New Bark Town." Red said. "I just recently moved there." Gold answered and he looked slightly sad. "Are you out here all on your own?" Red asked. "I got nobody...All I have is Tylo and Blaze..." Gold said softly. Red felt pity for Gold and decided that it was time to stop travelling alone. "Do you want to join me on my journey?" Red asked. Gold's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a mischief grin lit up his face. "I would love to."

Red held his head in his hands. He felt like crying. "It's not that bad Red! I really didn't mean to." Gold said. Gold had just released Red's starter pokémon and his very first pokémon. Poli and Saur. "I understand that... it's just that... they were very close to me..." Red said softly. "I really didn't mean to. I'm really sorry Red!" Gold said as he frowned. "Oh well, what's done is done. I can forgive you Gold." Red said. Red was too upset to see the evil grin on Gold's face.

**"You killed him!" Green shouted as he grabbed Red's collar. Red looked down. "I don't know... I didn't know... I didn't mean to..." Red said as tears filled his eyes. Green looked at his fallen friend. "I can't believe you! You knew that he was my best friend!" Green shouted. "I'm sorry I just didn't know it would do that." Red said. "Don't you even know what he meant to me?!" Green yelled. Red shrugged his shoulders. "I can't believe you!" Green shouted as he shoved Red to the ground. He picked up his Golduck's limp body. Red stared at it. Golduck's head was crushed in you could see the brains seeping out from the crushed skull. Pieces of the skull was sticking out and blood was coming out. Red blinked and hoped it would go away. It didn't. _I killed him... I killed him..._**

Red rubbed his head and turned to look at Gold. _Stupid brat..._ Red sighed and looked up at the sky. _Today my life changes!_

End of Chapter One


End file.
